


A Moment in Time

by SweetMint556



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Star Trek Beyond Spoilers, don't read if you haven't watched it yet, sorry for any pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetMint556/pseuds/SweetMint556
Summary: Edited version of something I posted to tumblr a while ago





	A Moment in Time

Ambassador Spock died peacefully on New Vulcan  
In his last moments, all was quiet.  
Spock didn't converse with the attendants that observed him in his weakness  
It mattered very little who surrounded him  
The people in his room were stoic, their faces betrayed nothing  
Spock did not care about their apathy  
They meant less than nothing to him as well.  
What mattered most was the photograph at his fingers-  
Dear friends, from a time long past  
and a time soon to come.  
With a last brush of his fingers across the screen  
A kiss for old friends,  
He set the image aside; feeling his strength drain from him further  
He left the photograph to the one who would need it more than him now.  
The people around him did not frown in these solemn moments  
To do so would be illogical and unnecessary.  
Spock did not frown either  
for the same reason, and yet a completely different one as well-  
to do so would be illogical;  
he was Happy.  
He was Smiling  
He would see his heart again soon  
And on his last breath, Spock whispered Jim’s name  
and went to the stars to find his captain.

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
